


Hatred in Confined Spaces (Chris Evans x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, cliche elevator love, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were so excited to work on your first movie with the incredible Chris Evans. But then you realized that he is a complete asshole, and no quicker than when you meet him than do you hate his guts and spend every second pranking him and embarrassing him. And boy, does he hate you, too. Until you get trapped in an elevator together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred in Confined Spaces (Chris Evans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

You hated each other. Everyone knew. It was almost comical, really, how you would be at each other’s throats with any given chance, but not as comical when it started disturbing the entire set and cast. 

A few takes had been ruined by this, that, and the other thing, like the one time that you had decided it would be hilarious to eat the most disgusting smelling lunch, choc full of onions and garlic, right before your kissing scene, and Chris had taken one small peck and nearly puked. Another one was ruined when Chris thought it would be even funnier to  _ actually _ puke, right on your shoes. Well, you thought it was real, at least long enough to make Chris laugh and you to turn red with anger. 

No one else thought it was funny.

Alas.

And now here you are, stuck in an elevator.

_**Chris was terrified of small spaces, and you knew.** _

So, naturally, there you are, making fun of him at his own expense to make up for all the times he did the same.

“What, Chris, afraid of standing too close because you smell so bad?” You snicker, though, internally, your heart is pounding against your chest, screaming to get out as the elevator lights flicker and the emergency lights finally kick on. 

Chris groans, sitting in the corner, as far from you as possible, head in his hands. “Shut up.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend. I know how sensitive you are about how you constantly smell like shit.”

_**“It’s as if you don’t understand the concept of ‘shut up,’”**_ Chris breathed out, hard. In out. In and out. You notice that his eyes are squeezed shut, his hands are in fists at his sides, and his breathing is getting quicker by the second. Your eyebrows furrow. Maybe you shouldn’t be making fun of him, not now.

Biting your lip, you also bite back the bitter comeback. Carefully, you plop yourself beside Chris, which only elicits another groan from him as he shifts away from you like you’re poisonous.

“Come on, [Y/N], would you just leave me… Alone? I’m not really feeling great,” He mumbles, bending down and putting his head between his knees.

“Is it.. Is it really that bad?” You murmur. For once, you decide to be nice. Just once. 

“Yeah, so can you…?” He ushers you to move away.

After months and months of pranks and screaming matches, despite your having to play a couple on screen for this upcoming movie, you’d never really stopped to think if Chris had… feelings.  

“Uh,” You scratch the back of your head, staring at the frozen number hovering above the elevator doors. “Is there anyway I can help? You know, make sure you don’t, um, die or anything from taking up all of our oxygen with that hyperventilating thing you’re doing.”

Chris looks up at you, still breathing heavy and hard, like he’s just won a marathon. “Since when do  _ you  _ want to help  _ me _ ?” 

You muster a cheesy smile. “I’m the nicest person you know.”

Chris scoffs, shaking his head.

“But, seriously, is there anything I can do to… Calm you?”

He rolls his eyes and stares at you. “Unless you want to hold my hand like my mom used to do, then no.”

You bite your lip again. Despite your normal, cold, cold heart, you can’t help but see Chris suffering and feel the slightest bit of empathy. So, you hold out your hand. 

And Chris stares at it like it’s the first hand he’s ever seen in his life. “Are you serious?”

“If you want help, then.. I guess I can give it to you. Just this once.”

Chris swallows. You feel the sweat prickling at the back of your neck. “Right. Just this once.”

Something in the air is different. Charged, electrified. Hot. And not just because the air is slowly running out in this broken elevator. 

Chris slips his hand into yours.

Something compels you to push your fingers through his.

When they rescue you two, Chris has fallen asleep on your shoulder, completely relaxed.

And from that day forward, it’s not pranks that ruin the shots.

It’s the everlasting gazes and the too-long kisses.


End file.
